Retribution (AMG)
The Toa of Plasma codenamed Retribution is a character in A Midnight Grey. He is played by The Original Munki. The being now known as Retribution was once a young Toa of Plasma who, for reasons currently unknown, ended up as a prisoner of the Dawn. A prototype version of Project Karzahni was used on him, which granted him great power, but also destroyed his legs, part of his arms, and most importantly much of his mind. He was still alive, but barely had enough intelligence to breathe, and so was tossed aside as a failure. When the Dusk Toa Aktamu was captured and brought by Kanrahk for experimentation, the Rahkshi suggested that during the process of brainwashing the Toa of Sonics, a copy of his mental patterns be extracted and placed in the mind of the Plasma Toa. It worked, and the young mutant regained his mind. But his own memories were gone for good, and Aktamu's mental patterns have begun to influence his own mind, occasionally granting him visions from Aktamu's memories, and also giving him Aktamu's green eyes as a side effect. This Toa was later sold to the Dark Hunters and given the codename Retribution, an unusual name that was suggested by Kanrahk as a way of attracting the attention of the Dusk, so that they would believe that Retribution was Aktamu, instead of his partner, Rage. After speaking with Kryon and becoming convinced that he was Aktamu, Retribution left the Dark Hunters. He then discovered part of his true past, and he now quests to discover his real identity. He is officially neutral in the war between the Dusk and Dawn, since he does not have too much of an interest in anything that does not involve finding his memories, but he owes a great debt to the Dusk and will grant them any help they need. After the final battle at the Coliseum, Retribution wandered into a shack in Ga-Metru and met the mysterious Axolon, Axonn's successor, who apparently knew the Toa before his memory loss. Axolon restored Retribution's memories with the Staff of Artahka. Whether his physical appearance was also changed is unknown. Retribution has made a brief cameo in Oblivion's Embrace, as the cause of Aktamu's strange disappearance. He is revealed to still have his mechanical limbs., meaning the Staff of Artahka was unable to re-grow his original arms and legs. Personality Retribution is very quiet, rather mysterious, and always shy about his appearance except among those he knows well. He is obsessed with finding his true identity, and also wants revenge on the Dawn for making him this way, though not as much as he wants answers. Retribution can be very determined when he puts his mind to something, and it is important to him to see a task completed once started. He is also quite honorable. He does not endorse violence but will kill if necessary, or out of revenge. As a result of the mental transplant used to restore his intelligence, Retribution's personality has been influenced by Aktamu's, as have his memories. His original mind was restored by the Staff of Artahka. Powers and Abilities Retribution is a Toa of Plasma, and has the power to produce and manipulate plasma and extreme heat, as well as absorb heat to create intense cold. As a result of his Project Karzahni mutations, he has access to the Makuta ability of Power Scream. He is surprisngly light and able to move at incredible speeds, "faster than the wind". Combined with his Kanohi Calix, he is almost imposssible to catch or hit. Retribution's legs and forearms are entirely mechanical, made of a protodermis alloy almost as hard as protosteel. They are very hard to break, and if an enemy does manage to pierce or smash them he will find that Retribution's mechanical limbs lack pain receptors. Category:Toa (AMG)